


путешественники

by Rena_Welt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: по душам и временам.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

в какой-то момент это приедается.

Санс пустым взглядом смотрит на Флауи, взгляд которого — пустоты побольше собственных.

Флауи говорит: десять тысяч двести сорок четвертое.  
Флауи говорит: первые пять было еще интересно.

Флауи говорит: никогда не меняется.

они с Сансом грызутся больше для вида (у вида две полоски на свитере и палка-нож в руке — опционально и по ситуации.)

(иногда палка опаснее.)

оставшееся время — дорабатывают машину, которую Флауи вежливо называет _рухлядью без потенциала_ , потому что Санс возится с ней уже кучу времени.

тогда Флауи поправляется: _рухлядь с потенциалом прибить своего владельца_.  
после такого он обычно успевает поймать летящую в его сторону кость, а затем услужливо подать _во-он тот ключ_.

точно так же: вежливо в лицо.

— оно может сработать. может, нет. не то чтобы у нас нет выбора, но мир в состоянии спастись сам.

Флауи лишь цепляется за его шею и привычно строит страшные лица. Санса этим не проймешь, но зато это успокаивает. словно им еще интересно — как когда-то давно.

в другой жизни.

последний сброс был несколько лет назад. из руин человек так и не выходит.,

но на _тук-тук_ ему все еще отзываются, и это, наверное, что-то да значит.  
Флауи перестает комментировать около пятисот таймлайнов назад.

(Санс делает вид, что не видит, как тот легонько улыбается каждый раз.)

**

— мое лицо правда такое противное?

Санс поднимает голову и видит Флауи.  
Санс поворачивает голову и видит Флауи.

после трех поворотов он устает.

— немного. вообще-то этот приятель еще прилично выглядит, — Флауи-который-с-этого-таймлайна не до конца понимает, но лучше так, чем сидеть, обмотанным вокруг тела этого комика. подобное вызывает отвращение на уровне ДНК, которое у него заменено красным экстрактом. 

Флауи переползает с шеи Санса в землю и внимательно всматривается в свое отражение. затем корчит страшное лицо — получает такое же в ответ.

— ну и мерзость.

— сам ты мерзость, — огрызается Флауи, которого Санс решает называть номер два. чисто для удобства структуирования мыслей. — вы откуда вообще? если косите под людей — у меня хреновые новости.

Санс хмыкает и осматривается. он бывал здесь. столько же раз об этом забывал. еще треть — помнил в смутных очертаниях.

гора, конечно, не сильно отличалась рельефом. интересно, тело чары под ними?

проверять не хочется.

— эй, — внезапно озаряет Флауи-1… кажется. Санс начинает путаться.

— сделайте разные лица, ей-богу, я вас не понимаю

Флауи-2 корчит самую жуткую гримасу, на которую только способен.

— пойдет?

— самое то, благодарю, — искренне улыбается Санс. и не-искренне. у него по-другому уже просто не получается.

— разве ты не должен сидеть на той поляне подальше? чего это сюда выполз? — интересуется теперь-уже-точно-его-Флауи-1. получает в ответ раздраженное шипение.

— сижу где хочу. захочу — хоть на твоего скелета залезу. так и не ответили, что тут забыли, — Флауи-2 устает делать страшное лицо, и заменяет его попроще — чем-то напоминающим Азриэля. Санс вздрагивает — зарисовки чужих образов все еще хранятся в блокноте.

сколько раз женщина за дверью плакала из-за них.  
и королевство — заодно вместе с ней.

— путешествуем, есть пожрать? — несколько раздраженно фыркает он.

ну почти. веселятся, если быть точнее. или спасаются от обезумевшей геноцидницы-пацифистки — может, она тоже веселится. методы, конечно, поэкстравагантнее, но в этом же и идея.

— цветочки-лепесточки и тетенька-коза вон там слева по коридору, — Флауи-2 мотает головой в сторону входа.

— о как. интересно, в этом таймлайне вы тоже травите свои отвратительные шутки или хоть здесь я могу отдохнуть? — закатывает глаза Флауи-1. глаза у него отдают мертвечиной, голос — усталая мольба.

Флауи-2 напрягается подобному исходу и прогоняет их с места раньше, чем те успевают сообразить. ему не хочется верить, что в конечном итоге они все превратятся в это.

Флауи-2 готовит дружелюбную улыбку. и такую же — атаку.

он знает, что весь мир однажды склонится перед ним.

(и не вслушивается в слишком искренний смех этих двух. ни разу. пожалуйста. н е н а д о.)

**

пробить плиты цветку не под силам, поэтому Санс временно держит его магией, пока Флауи комментирует все происходящее вокруг.

в свойственной ему манере.

лучше уж так.

— мерзкий розовый… мерзкие фроггиты… е-мое, да она и пауков у себя пригрела. этот камень сейчас огребет! о, смотри, зачем такие яркие переключатели? это же делает головоломку легче! в смысле эти головоломки не для разгадывания… — молчит, наблюдая, как Санс даже не задумывается — аккуратно проходит с помощью магии.

— читер, — подытоживает с ворчанием.

— то-то ли тебя ждет, дружище.

— тук-тук, раскроши себе им уже череп, — ворчит Флауи, однако, слишком давно беззлобно.

— вот видишь, ты проникаешься. еще пара тысяч таймлайнов и начнешь составлять мне конкуренцию.

Флауи почти жалеет, что фотошоп-форма не при нем.

бесполезно? безусловно.  
зато силы прибавляет.

Флауи хмыкает, глядя, как Санс перелетает через опавшие листья: а еще их можно было бы раздвинуть. или сдуть его черепами, которыми он вполне успешно несколько раз раздробил Решительность. или спрыгнуть, переломав себе шею — небезопасно, зато эффективно.

— Санс, эй.

— да?

— скажи, что хотя бы моя фотошоп-форма выглядела лучше того, что я видел двадцать минут назад.

Санс молчит.

Флауи горестно вздыхает.

**

Ториэль, в общем-то, делает вид, что все так как и должно быть примерно минуты три. потому что:

а) голос Санса она узнать в состоянии.  
б) Флауи почему-то не костерит ее.

через три минуты бастион падает, и она начинает засыпать/ся вопросами. в основном — не самыми приятными.

нет, в их мире все в относительном порядке.  
да, ребенок жив и с ним все хорошо.  
нет, они не бегут оттуда.

_нет, они не хотят вернутся._

Ториэль угощает их пирогом — Флауи предпочитает с улитками, чем радует ее: хотя бы кто-то ест.

(на самом деле он просто не переносит ириски.)

монстр напротив его мать, но кроме вежливого уважения он ничего не испытывает.  
пытаться развить в себе к ней любовь (Флауи отчего-то накрывает истерика при этом слове) — слишком поздно.

он уже устал, пытаясь найти себя.  
пусть довольствуются тем, что есть.

они кивают. они прощаются. они забывают, что эта Ториэль вообще существует.

Флауи говорит: если твой брат-близнец нападет на меня, то я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Флауи говорит: я тебя вообще-то все еще ненавижу. так, дружеское напоминание.

Флауи рычит: _прекрати смеяться._

Санс обещает, что никому не даст его в обиду. и да, он его тоже все еще не переносит.

так сильно, что согласился с ним экспериментировать свой секретный проект.

Флауи устало-довольно кладет голову на его макушку.

**

— это, хм. несколько неожиданный вариант развития событий, — бормочет Санс и имея в виду очевидно не то, что вместо человека случайно выходит его собственная копия. случается, чего уж.,

а вот копия с Флауи — уже загадка полюбопытнее.

((как же Санс их ненавидит.))

Флауи опять сползает в землю и почти сразу жалеет об этом. холодно и мерзло.

— да мы в гости наведаться, как у вас тут дела, Санс скелет?

— отлично, Санс скелет., а у вас, Санс скелет?

— и у нас, Санс скелет.

флауи швыряется в них землей и стонет, что оба они идиоты.,

а еще:

_можно мы, пожалуйста, уже пойдем — тут кость на кость не попадает._

оба Санса смотрят на него с гордостью любящих родителей.

в конечном итоге их переносит в Ватерфолл местный Санс — неместный предпочитает не рисковать — и там они, садясь вместо с доброженным (Флауи предпочитает с грецкими орехами; Санс-1 и -2 — с хот-догами), около воды спрашивают:

— к вам уже падали люди?

Санс-2 говорит, что да.  
Санс-1 — и не раз.

— у нашего короля — это, конечно, жуткая тайна, но, строго говоря, он и ваш король тоже, так что, думаю, я не нарушу около сотни законов, которые он придумает, если узнает, — тянет Санс-2. — так вот. три души.

у Флауи екает несуществующее сердце. видимо, вместо него екает решительность.

Санс-1 остается непроницаем.

— шесть душ. седьмая бунтует и противится, постоянно сбрасывая.

— у нас этим занимается твой приятель.

молчат, словно в анабиозе.

осенение бьет спонтанно.

— а если вас двое, то…

Флауи почти забыл, каково это. собственная решительность так давно не подчинялась ему.

 _перезапуск_ заманчиво висит в воздухе, но сейчас — не вызывает уже ничего. зато кнопка красивая. видимо, Фриск носит десять запасных таких.

— странно, что ты можешь это сделать, приятель, — комментирует Санс-2. — не твоя же временная линия.

— именно, — шипит Флауи-2, вырастая из-под земли. никто не вздрагивает. каждый — по своим причинам. — я оставил вас без внимания на чертовых два часа, а вы уже успели завести себе друга и сломать мне игру.

его лицо все еще мерзко светится среди кристаллов.  
Флауи-1 находит это забавным.

(раньше ему так не казалось.)  
((от этого почти неловко.))

— эй, да не кипишуй, не будем мы тебе мешать, — фыркает Санс-1. — тоже тебе за мороженным сходить что ли.

— оставь себе, — рычит он, но стебли не удлиняет. понимает — союзников при таком раскладе не найдет.

— как хочешь. все равно костей не соберешь после битвы с Решительностью, — пожимает плечами.

Флауи-1 откусывает еще немного: надо будет в их мире сделать заказ доброженщику. и почему он раньше не пробовал?

ну, если еще будет у кого заказывать.

кнопку перезапуска он благоразумно отзывает.

— как говорится, спасибо этому дому, пойдем к другому, там еще напугаем хозяев, — собирается Санс. Флауи с готовностью переползает на руку, игнорируя брезгливый взгляд местного.

Санс-2 наверняка не удержится от шуточки, как только они уйдут.

хорошо бы попасть в таймлайн, где всего этого дерьма еще не происходит.

вид сломленного отца не вызывает в нем чувств, но и радости как таковой нет.  
слабый укол жалости — может быть.

их двойники задумчиво провожают взглядами.

интересно, как сильно они сломали этот таймлайн? жаль, что возможность проверить минимальная.

Санс задумчиво смотрит на утку на другом берегу.

— мы всегда можем вернутся, — напоминает Флауи. он слишком хорошо знает эти ощущения.

когда-нибудь это тоже надоест.

Санс словно приходит в себя и добродушно ему улыбается.

— конечно, можем. да, а смысл? пойдем, растение, поищем твое тело.

— а может и твоего папочку.

— один-один.

спустя мгновение они исчезают.


	2. попытки в исправление

— ты так и не объяснишь мне, как это работает? — фыркает Флауи, когда свет рассеивается и он видит ту же самую картину.

(семь тысяч таймлайнов назад она казалась интересной.)  
(еще два — сносной.)

— неа, — качает головой Санс, и глаза его становятся уже более-менее приличными — такими, в которые можно смотреть без страха увидеть что-то осмысленное. что-то _мудрое_. _заинтересованное_.

у них это понимающее уже давно гниет где-то на свалке, вместе со смятыми рецептами Ториэль и гламбургерами Метаттона.

вещи так легко теряют свой смысл, когда ты видишь их ежедневно. или ежетаймлайно?

— не то чтобы я сам разбирался, так что давай ты будешь лучше не пытаться вникнуть, как это работает, а молится, чтобы оно продолжало это делать.

— а я тебе сборник с молитвами? могу только гадостей всякий сообразить — много наслушался, когда Чару таскал, ты оценишь.

— так тоже сойдет, — смеется Санс, откусывая межпространственный хотдог. — погрози Богу — авось услышит.

— оно и на тебе-то не особо работает, — разочарованно вздыхает Флауи. если быть откровенно честным, он уже хреново помнит, чего там ему летело вслед. да и не хочется.

— ну не скажи. мне нравится, когда ты ударяешься в прошлое, — качает головой Санс. — складывается ощущение, что мы все еще немного в себе или вроде того.

— ты болтаешь с говорящим цветком, костяная мусорка. _какое в себе?_

— краснокостное!

Флауи стонет.  
Флауи прикрывает глаза, но так — чтобы не терять Санса из виду.

тот садится рядом и треплет его по лепесткам. они давно забыли, как нужно правильно враждовать, а мануалов тут не выдают — это даже немного обидно.

Флауи предлагает хоть какое-то подобие обучения.

тьма обволакивает их самым преданным зверем. корни давно вмерзли и растрескались на мириады и миллионы кусков Решимости. 

есть ли здесь вообще земля — неизвестно. не то чтобы Флауи хочет знать ответ.

— стертый мир. много нам таких будут попадаться, готовься, — рапортует Санс равнодушно.

случается.  
они уже видели такое и не раз. еще немного — поучаствовали самолично. 

не понравилось.

(темнота уже почти заботливая мать.)

глаз Санса светится ярко, и Флауи обвивает лозой его руку или что бы то ни было, потому что не видно ни черта в таких условиях.

его крепко сжимают в ответ.

— откуда здесь ветер-то, всегда было интересно.

Флауи молчит, потому что у него вместо ветра — кривой смех Чары.

тех самых, которые хотели желтых цветов на свою могилу. и еще — шоколада вместо ужина и обеда.

Флауи может вспомнить каждый удар, который они ему нанесли. сверху. еще. и еще.

и.

еще.

_не убивай меня._

Флауи быстро выучил, что это не работает.

— пойдем отсюда, — говорит он.

раздается щелчок.

**

— почему нас вообще швыряет в разные локации?

— из-за тебя, разумеется. ты ж у нас тут решительный. о чем думаешь, туда и кидает.

Флауи оторопело молчит. затем — сверяется с воспоминаниями: их слишком много, и они накладываются друг на друга, как голоса эхо-цветков.

такие же бес/полезные при удобном случае.

— не знает он, в чем дело. конечно, — бормочет под мифический нос, когда они оглядывают грязный переулок.

Санс ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит. не при делах. абсолютно.

столица кажется живой.  
улицы кажутся живыми.  
монстры — ну, по крайней мере пытаются.

их волнение отдаленно напоминает настоящее.

— …заболевает.  
— …король безутешен.  
_— …после лютиков._

Флауи старательно делает вид, что совершенно не понимает, о чем они. Санс старательно игнорирует его ложь.

— ну, колись давай, чего застыл?

— мы сейчас где-то в промежутке, где все еще можно спасти, но вообще-то уже нет.

хмыканье. Флауи на автомате корчит раздраженное лицо — несколько детей шарахаются в стороны.

когда-то ему это нравилось.

— пойдем-ка отсюда, приятель.

их телепортирует в один из коридоров замка. Флауи знает его как собственные корни за несколько тысяч жизней.

— Чара умирают, — кратко рапортует он. его слова подтверждаются тихими рыданиями Ториэль откуда-то справа.

_Санс знает замок не хуже._

ему почти не больно, но от вида склонившейся над кроватью матери хочется отвернуться. видимо, он действительно стареет.

Азриэль прячет глаза и судя по подрагивающим плечам — рыдает беспробудно.

 _плакса_ , говорит сам себе Флауи, но лучше бы — Чара.

на всякий случай не повторяет.  
имена демонам и цветкам дают не случайно.

— кто вы такие и как сюда попали? — их ловит грозным голосом Азгор, но вид его — бесконечная печаль. похоже, он разучился вести себя иначе.

Флауи не смотрит на него, пока Санс задорно бормочет какие-то оправдания или шутки, или что-то в его духе. главное — отвлекает.

от Азриэля несет чем-то знакомым и теплым, словно он может обнять цветок и слиться с ним воедино навечно. или залить слезами, пока не размоет землю, потому что _Чара умирают, что нам делать_.

ничего, если подумать.  
Флауи просто хочет исправить хоть что-то.

— хэй, почему ты такой… знакомый, — смутно бормочет Азриэль, отрывая руку от спящих Чары. он очаровательно потерянный в своей любви к ним.

((лучше бы они никогда не проснулись.))

Флауи почти стыдно за свои мысли.  
думает: Фриск на их месте тоже неплохо смотрелись бы.

хотя картина проткнутых костями его тоже вполне устраивает.

— о, лучше тебе не знать, малыш, — протягивает Санс. ему удается убедить Азгора… в чем бы то ни было. главное — результат.

душа Азриэля подсознательно рвется между двумя телами, поэтому им обоим становится почти комфортно, но в то же время — отвратительно.

Флауи думает: это не тот день.

все обязательно пойдет крахом, но чуть попозже.

— они съели лютики? — спрашивает он зачем-то у Азриэля, который в своем свитере выглядит совсем уж нелепо и мило.

— ты бы им понравился. они любят золотые цветы, — с улыбкой бормочет он. слез на его лице становится больше. Флауи едва удерживается, чтобы не скорчится.

_наивный идиот._

(словно он лучше.)

— хех, ну. может, у них будет возможность еще познакомиться, — вальяжно говорит Санс, садясь в углу комнаты и не сводя взгляда с Ториэль.

он привык и в то же время не слишком.

— когда они придут в себя? — с надеждой переспрашивает Азриэль, отчего настроение совсем скисает. сколько ему было здесь? восемь? десять?

когда он успел потерять эту очаровательную черту восхищаться миром и заменить ее желанием вырезать понравившееся и коллекционировать в книгах засохшими экспонатами.

только его.  
никому более.

— они не придут, — мрачно отрезает Флауи.

Чара умрет в лихорадке уже завтра.

в собственном таймлайне его, конечно, не навещали парочка путешественников во времени, но воссоздать те события он может с дотошностью, присущей Альфис.

та тоже скрупулезно собирала машину для убийств.

проку от нее в конечном итоге не больше, чем от попытки охладить Ядро куском льда, но зато можно записать красивой строчкой резюме и тыкать этим работодателю:

_да я создала бездушную мразь. случайно — только случайно._

_поверьте, с вами я так не облажаюсь._

— откуда ты знаешь? — влезает в разговор Ториэль, но с неохотой и напряжением. похоже даже подсознательно она видит в нем угрозу.

(Флауи старается не вспоминать, сколько раз он выкидывал ее тело в воду.)

— в нашей линии было так же, — вместо пожимает плечами Санс. — а потом принц превратился в это, — он тыкает костью в недовольного Флауи.

кому-то читали не те книжки по воспитанию детей.

на него устремляются три пары глаз, и ему кажется, что четвертая сейчас их откроет и пробормочет _так-так, интересно_.

к не/счастью, этого не происходит.

— ты пугаешь его, Санс, — лишь отвечает Флауи, игнорируя, что душа Азриэля резонирует с его решительностью все сильнее.

он мог бы с легкостью сломать его кости и вынуть ее.  
или — довести до трясучки. достаточно одной смены лица.

Азриэль такой слабак.

— э-это я? — встревоженно бормочет он. Азгор прижимает его к себе, бросая на них недоверчивый взгляд.

никого из присутствующих он уже не ранит.

— ага. бездушный цветочек с Решительностью, — фыркает Флауи, склоняя голову. не такого финала принц ожидал.

затем — делает лицо Азриэля, отчего тот вскрикивает, прячась за отцовской спиной. хотя казалось, куда уж больше.

— как это произошло? — спрашивает вместо него Ториэль. обманчиво-спокойная.

Санс и Флауи почти удивлены такому доверию.

— не неси Чару в их деревню. и не трогай их душу.

они молчат-думают-анализируют, пока Чара встревоженно бормочет что-то во сне, бессознательно вцепляясь в мягкую шерсть Ториэль.

та ласково гладит ее по голове. скоро понадобится менять утку.

— а вообще…

взгляд Флауи мерцает лишь на миг.

еще секунду спустя — душа Чары у него в руках. или листьях, но он предпочитает все-таки эти человеческие термины.

Санс кажется удивленным. _кажется_ — ключевое.

тот просто использует любые способы отвлечься.

ощущения выучены назубок, а оттого — бесчувственны. после превращения он смотрит на всех сверху вниз.

— черт, и как теперь тебя задирать из-за роста, — комментирует происходящее Санс. и откровенно веселится, готовясь удрать с секунды на секунду.

тело Чары с выдранным легким и кусками неаккуратно вырванного мяса не привлекает внимания.

ощущать руки вместо стеблей — странно.  
еще хуже — вину перед Ториэль и Азгором.

рациональная часть опасно балансирует с эмоциональной.

_— что. ты. сделал?_

чеканит каждое слово Ториэль, а в глазах Азриэля — испуг вперемешку с восторгом. материализовавшийся трезубец Азгора все вежливо игнорируют.

— они не жильцы. никто из вас, если обобщать, — хмыкает Санс. — даже сейчас мы наверняка сломали вашему принцу психику, но вы постарайтесь, чтоб он не превратился в золотую заварку для чая. а то будет совсем уж как-то обидно.

ему жаль местных Чара, но еще больше — собственные жизни. по крайней мере следующие пару тысяч таймлайнов им будет чем заняться.

цветочек-принц.

надо же.

а Санс думал, что уже не будет весело.

(они телепортируются прежде, чем трезубец Азгора касается их костей.)


End file.
